Underneath Our Masks
by obijuankenobi
Summary: What happens after Adrien finds out the truth about Ladybug's identity? Will he tell her the truth about his? And maybe... more? (This is a sequel to 'Dark Ladybug' and I'd HIGHLY recommend you read it first)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I am so overwhelmed at the response to Dark Ladybug that I have decided to create a three-chapter sequel answering the question: what happens if Adrien decides to tell Marinette the truth? If you haven't read Dark Ladybug, I'd again highly recommend doing so.)**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

The whole 'Dark Ladybug' incident was all over the news. Usually, when Ladybug and I fight other villains, I'm happy to let her get all the attention, since I get enough eyes on me as Adrien. You know, being a teen model isn't so easy. But since I was the one _fighting_ a corrupted Ladybug, the attention was kind of unavoidable. Thankfully, it's dying down.

I'll be honest- I've been acting pretty weird since the whole 'Dark Ladybug' incident. It's not intentional, but everyone's noticed how I seem to be 'somewhere else,' as the whispers have put it. And they do put it well.

Everyone's noticed- but my dad. Then again, I don't think he'd notice if I dyed my hair electric blue and became the lead singer of a punk band. That's how little he notices what I do (and cares).

My stomach growls. "Guess I'm hungry," I say, looking over at Plagg. "You want anything from the fridge?"

His expression is unreadable- that is, if he even has one. I can never really tell what the expression on his face is. "What do you think? I'm always up for a midnight snack."

"Camembert it is." I haul myself off the bed and head downstairs. My footsteps echo in the empty hallways.

The 'fridge' is actually a large walk-in unit. Why my dad has it, I don't know. It's the two of us and a few employees, including Natalie. The only reason I can come up with is that he wants to show off his money, yet again.

I grab some chips for me and some camembert for Plagg before making my way back upstairs. Officially, there's a 'no food upstairs' rule, but I doubt my dad will be staring at the security cameras right now. I rebel in the small ways I can.

Plagg sniffs the cheese when I hand it out to him. "Smells delicious!" he crows, and takes a big chunk out of it. Crumbs sprinkle my bedspread.

"Aw, man! I just cleaned that," I exclaim, and start wiping off my bed.

"Sorry," Plagg says, not sounding very sorry. More crumbs cover my bed.

I sit down in a chair. "What should I do?"

"With the crumbs? Wipe them off. Duh."

I shake my head at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Sorry, I don't. I'm _always_ thinking about cheese."

"I'm talking about the whole Marinette-is-Ladybug issue. Should I tell her? I have to, don't I?"

Plagg rolls his eyes. "Why are you asking me about this, again?"

"Because I have no clue what to do- that's why!" I throw my hands up.

"It seems to me that you kind of know what to do. 'Should I tell her? I have to, don't I?' Give her a note or something."

I think for a second. I could use my ring to send a communiqué, couldn't I? We've done it before. Plus, that would work a lot better than leaving her a note, if you think about it.

"So, are you going to do the right thing?" Plagg asks. A note of disinterest colors his tone, but I know he wants to see how this plays out.

I nod, inhaling deeply. "She trusts me. I can't know her secret and not do anything about it. I'd never want to ruin that trust."

"Fabulous," Plagg comments. "Now, could you do something about it instead of whining to me about it? I have cheese to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette's P.O.V.**

"What is the cosine of angle X if-" I cut myself off abruptly. "This is hopeless! I'm never going to get this."

Tikki says, almost offhandedly, "Would you like something to distract yourself with?"

"Yes, please," I reply. What could she possibly have in mind?

"It seems that Chat wants to talk to you, on top of the bakery on Rue Opale." She raises her eyebrows- or, at least, imitates doing so. She doesn't really have any eyebrows.

I know that bakery- it's our main rival. "What? But there isn't an emergency! Is there?" I look at her doubtfully.

"There doesn't appear to be. What could he want?"

I can't do anything but shrug helplessly. There hasn't been an akuma incident since I was a victim. And Chat kissed me.

I've really been trying not to think about that. Maybe he wants to talk about it? That's really the only thing I can think of.

My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my throat as I nod. "Okay, Tikki- spots on!"

The stars sparkle high above Paris as I swing from building to building. The roof of the bakery Chat specified grows closer and closer. I can see a form silhouetted against the bright moon- Chat, most definitely.

My feet don't make a sound as they touch the bakery's roof. "Chat!" I hiss. "What in the world are you doing?"

"What do you mean, buggaboo?" Despite the endearment, he sounds confused instead of coy and playful.

"I _mean_ that we're only supposed to transform in case of emergencies, not for late-night meet ups!"

His feline eyes are thoughtful as he turns them towards the sky. "What if this _is_ an emergency?" he asks slowly.

My anxiety is really starting to express itself as frustration. "Then where are the screaming citizens? The burning buildings? Stop playing with words, Chat! What do you need to tell me?" I manage to develop a pleading tone.

Chat sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Ladybug… I really need to talk to you. To the point where this _is_ an emergency."

I take a deep breath. "Chat, you can always talk to me."

He looks at me helplessly. "Not while we're fighting some villain! I needed to call you up here."

I'm quiet for a second before I say, "I'm sorry I got upset. I was just nervous. What do you need to talk about?"

His eyes meet mine, but he quickly glances away. The mannerism is so familiar, but I just can't place it…

"I want to talk about when you turned into Dark Ladybug."

I immediately say, "Did I hurt you?" while combating the sinking feeling in my stomach. _No, no, no._

Chat looks at me in surprise. "No! I mean, you tied me up briefly, but I was able to get out of it. It's just that… you were talking about things while you were akumatized, like how you were the only person not invited to Chloé's birthday party."

This isn't quite the direction I expected things to take. I'm about to say 'Yeah, so?' when my breath catches in my throat as I realize the full meaning of his words.

Chat, who clearly notices, says, "And the only person who wasn't invited was Marinette. I know it's you under there, Marinette."

I can't breathe. I'm suffocating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrien's P.O.V.**

Marinette looks like she's going to puke. I try my best to continue. "So… after some deliberation, I figured out that it's really unfair of me to not only know who you are and not tell you so, but to keep my identity from you, too."

Right on time, the last paw print from my ring vanishes, and my catsuit (pun intended) along with it. Marinette doesn't look.

"Hey… don't you want to know who I am?"

Her voice is weak, like she just woke up and desperately needs a drink. "Do you want me too? Like, _really_ want me to?"

"Yes! That's why I let my timer expire just now." My voice drops. "Please look at me," I plead.

Her head slowly lifts. Marinette's eyes meet mine, and I can see the shock register in her face. It almost looks like she's…

"Disappointed?" I ask. I try to make it sound joking, but even I can hear the fear creeping into my voice. I remember she once said that she thought Adrien was cooler than Chat… but Chat _is_ the real 'me.'

I'm bracing for the worst, but it's like she doesn't even hear me as she sits on the hard roof. "You knew. And you still kissed me and told me you loved me."

 _What?_ "You remember," I say, surprised.

"Yeah, I might've not been telling the entire truth. I remember that beautiful speech you made, and then you kissing me. I just can't believe you did that." Her costume vanishes but neither of us really notices.

"Of course I did. Because I do. Love you, I mean." I try not to laugh. I have a really bad habit of laughing when I'm nervous.

She looks up at me sadly. "Don't you realize that I've had an insane crush on you since the day you gave me the umbrella in the rain? And to find out that you love me back… I can't quite bring myself to believe it."

"Why?" Is Marinette okay? She isn't making any sense.

"Because!" she explodes. "It's just… _me_. There's nothing special or extraordinary about me in any way. I never went up and told you how I felt because I knew that there would be no way you'd ever feel the same way."

I sit down next to her, ignoring the cold pressing into my butt. "That's just it- I do feel the same way. Because you're right- it's just you. And that's all I would ever ask you to be. You are absolutely perfect. I honestly can't think of anyone else I would rather have to be my partner."

"Sometimes I'm afraid that people think of you as my sidekick and not my partner," Marinette mumbles. She looks surprised she even said it.

"No," I say. She looks at me. "No," I continue, "I'm pretty sure _you're_ my sidekick."

Marinette snorts and goes back to staring at the moon. I put my arm around her. "Honestly? If that's the case, that people think I'm your sidekick, I don't have much of an issue with it. I get enough attention as it is. I'm fine letting someone else have the spotlight."

Marinette smiles, but she looks tired. It is pretty late. "So… what does this mean?" I finally ask.

She looks at me funny. "What?"

I try to control my blushing. "Um… so… are we, you know… boyfriend and girlfriend? Now that we know how we feel about each other?"

Her face is disbelieving. I get the feeling that this is something she's been hoping to happen for a long time. "Are you serious?"

I try to disguise my hurt. "Of course I am! Why would I ask you that if I wasn't serious?"

Marinette shrugs. "I… I don't think so. Not right now." Seeing my expression, she quickly adds, "Not because I'm not _absolutely in love with you_ , which I am. I just think that we need to adjust to knowing the truth about each other's true identities. Am I… am I making any sense?"

I think about it. I honestly do. "I think you're right. Maybe when we're ready for it." I stand up and offer her my hand. "Milady?"

Marinette giggles and takes it. "Thank you, Sir Adrien," she says, playing along.

I bow, which is probably not a good idea on a roof. "Anything for your love, milady." I pause. "You'll be okay getting home?"

"Of course I will, Adrien." She smiles and twirls her yo-yo. "I think I'm more than capable of handling myself."

"Okay, then. Get some sleep."

"You too."


	4. Epilogue

**(I will be 100% honest- I didn't plan an epilogue for Underneath Our Masks, but I felt like it needed a little extra. *shrug*)**

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

I can't help the butterflies in my stomach as I walk into class a little early so I can talk to Alya.

I mean, how is it going to go? Will it be awkward? I have no clue, and the uncertainty is getting to me. Adrien may have told me to get some sleep, but it was impossible after everything last night.

Alya waves me over from our seat. She whispers to me as I slide into my seat, "So? What did you do?"

"Uh… what?" I ask, confused. There's no way she could know about last night, so what is she referring to?

Alya rolls her eyes, looking exasperated. "Girl, you can't be serious." She beckons me closer. "Adrien's been acting normal. Why?"

I sit down and then shift awkwardly in my seat. "Well… Adrien and I talked yesterday… and it turns out that he likes me as much as I like him."

"NO WAY!" Alya yells. Everyone turns to stare, including Adrien. I try not to be mortified, but then he gives me a knowing look. I give him a double thumbs up and return, and he goes back to talking with Nino.

"No way!" Alya whisper-yells. I giggle.

"Yeah, that's about what was running through my mind." _Along with some freaking out upon the realization that all the time I've been spending with Chat has been spent with Adrien,_ I don't add.

"So?" Alya asks for the second time in less than a minute.

"What is it this time?" I ask, pretending to be mad.

"Are you guys, you know… dating?" She pokes me in the arm.

I shake my head, and she looks disappointed. I hurry to say, "It was my idea, not his. I just don't think we're quite ready for it yet. Maybe in a few weeks or months. You know, to get used to this."

Alya's face is full of disbelief. "You passed up an opportunity to date him? Girl, you've been wanting to date him almost since he got here! Did you hit your head?"

"No, I didn't. I pinkie swear," I say to her. I hold out my pinkie, trying not to laugh. Alya hooks her pinkie with mine, her face completely straight. Then we bust out laughing.

Today's going to be a good day.


End file.
